housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Renkiden ~ Hydrangea Quartz
Renkiden ~ Hydrangea Quartz(錬姫譚 ~ ハイドレンジアクォーツ） is an event that is ran from 18/6/19 to 2/7/19. This event debuts three new jewel princesses, Duelist-class jewel princess Picture Jasper, Healer-class jewel princess Fairy Quartz, and Spellcaster-class alchemia jewelia Hydrangea Quartz. Instructions Renkiden features the event alchemia jewelia, who cannot be trained or limit break like normal jewel princesses. The only way to power up and increase the rarity and levels of an alchemia jewelia will be to farm for points on the story maps. You may increase the multiplier bonus of points earned in a run by using the new featured girls in the gacha, one of which is significantly rarer but has a bigger multiplier, while the other has a smaller multiplier but more common. Limit breaking these characters increases the multiplier. The alchemia jewelia starts from 1-Star rarity, Level 1. You will unlock the character for use when the character has a minimum of 4-Star rarity at level 1. A player may use Skip Tickets (cyan coloured) to completely skip to the result without going through the process, up to 50 tickets for each go. Alternatively, one can use an EX Ticket (red coloured) to do a special time trial run where the total amount of points is incredibly large by comparison and is affected by how far the player has reached within a minute. Jewel Princess Multipliers *Fairy Quartz **Normal: +100% **Limit Break 1: +250% **Limit Break 2: +400% **Limit Break 3: +600% **Limit Break 4: +950% **Limit Break 5: +1300% *Picture Jasper **Normal: +10% **Limit Break 1: +100% **Limit Break 2: +200% **Limit Break 3: +300% **Limit Break 4: +400% **Limit Break 5: +600% Cumulative Rengeki Points Required *4-Star Level 1 - 2000 (joins your party) *4-Star Level 30 - 6000 *5-Star Level 30 - 10000 *6-Star Level 30 - 20000 *6-Star Level 31 - 50000 (material slot unlocked) *6-Star Level 32 - 80000 *6-Star Level 33 - 110000 *6-Star Level 34 - 160000 *6-Star Level 35 - 260000 *6-Star Level 36 - 420000 (armor slot unlocked) *6-Star Level 37 - 520000 *6-Star Level 38 - 680000 (weapon slot unlocked) *6-Star Level 39 - 770000 *6-Star Level 40 - 860000 Missions *'Obtain 27 stars total on all Quests.' **Reward: Lux x200 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 1.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 2.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 3.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 4.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 5.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 6.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 7.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Stage 8.' **Reward: QP Ticket x3 *'Clear Renkiden Final Stage.' **Reward: Picture Jasper (6-Star) x1 Daily Missions *'Clear Renkiden Final Stage 1 time.' **Reward: EX Ticket x1 *'Clear Renkiden Final Stage 5 times.' **Reward: Skip Ticket x10 *'Clear Renkiden Final Stage 15 times.' **Reward: 1st Popularity Vote Ticket x10 Score Rewards *'900' - Gem x100 *'2000' - Picture Jasper (4-Star) x1 *'4000' - Gold x50000 *'6100' - Skip Ticket x50 *'8500' - Gold x50000 *'10300' - Picture Jasper (4-Star) x1 *'13500' - Gold x100000 *'16700' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'20000' - EX Ticket x1 *'35000' - Gold x150000 *'50000' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'60000' - Equip Gacha Box (4-6 Star ALL) x1 *'70000' - Gold x150000 *'80000' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'87500' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'95000' - Material Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'102500' - Gold x200000 *'110000' - Rainbow Evolution Water x1 *'122000' - Material Gacha Box (4-6 Star) x1 *'134000' - Gold x300000 *'146000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'160000' - EX Ticket x2 *'190000' - Material Gacha Box (5-6 Star) x1 *'220000' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'260000' - Gem x200 *'290000' - Equip Gacha Box (5-6 Star ALL) x1 *'330000' - Material Gacha Box (5-6 Star) x1 *'370000' - Rainbow Incense x1 *'420000' - EX Ticket x2 *'470000' - Talisman Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'520000' - Gem x200 *'590000' - Amulet Gacha Box (6 Star) x1 *'680000' - Blessed Whole Cake x2 *'720000' - Equip Gacha Box (6 Star ALL) x1 *'770000' - Gem x200 *'810000' - Duality Amulet - x1 *'860000' - Gem x300